


The Guide: Myna: Observation Deck (Daytron View)

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [44]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Drug Use, Impotence, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Deego tries to soothe himself with booze and the memory of better times.
Relationships: Deego Aegis/Gale Dorban/Angela Seas
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Guide: Myna: Observation Deck (Daytron View)

Deego blinked hard at the cold lights of the Daytron complex across the water. They loomed above the rocks, shimmering. The flagon in his hand was nearly empty. His head felt soft as the shushing of the water against the deck. There were still stars in the sky, despite the clouds from mining, from city power, from Daytron. He curled his lip at them, had another drink.

This was one of the places he started his day. He’d come here, or one of those tucked away corners in the street, or behind the weapons shop where Kayo took pity on him. They wouldn’t turn him over for loitering, sometimes gave him a baked potato or two to eat. Deego liked here best, but he also found it difficult to stand. In the filthy areas of Myna, there weren’t memories lurking. Here…

Deego had another drink. His mind swam with the lights of Daytron, the memories. His chest ached with something that wasn’t physical. He was a soldier. Had been one. Didn’t want to admit this was what a breaking heart felt like. He drank.

“Gale,” he muttered to the night. He could see the elf standing before him. He was younger. This was how it was. Angela was near him, and Deego closed his eyes, opened them.

The memory remained. The one time they’d all had a chance to spend a few hours here, the middle of the night, alone but for the choppy water and Daytron’s lights winking at them. Angela had made a picnic; Deego had gone hunting for the best spot, the one most secluded.

It was over there. Deego stumbled over, drinking.

“Excellent place,” Gale had said when he’d arrived, hands in pockets, seductive smugness oozing from him. Angela had looked up at him, rolled her eyes.

“And what did you bring?”

Gale had crouched down to them, his coat pooling on the deck around him. He’d pulled a little box from his right pocket, a bottle of champagne from his left.

“Illicit chocolates?” Angela had asked, taking them and setting them down next to the spread she’d prepared: primeval beef roast, buttered and herbed potatoes, salad from vegetables grown in the little indoor garden Deego and Gale had created for her above the bar.

“Laced with dream mushroom.” Gale had winked at Deego. “Thought we’d have a fun night.”

“What strength?” Deego had asked as Gale had passed over the champagne.

“Remember the night you and I both came twice without having to rest…”

“Mmm,” Angela had said. “I lost count how many times you two made me see stars.”

Gale had sat, Angela dishing out food. Deego had been content then, had been looking forward to a good evening with the two people he cared most about in the galaxy. Gale. Angela. The people who’d always been there for him. Who he’d thought always would be there.

They’d laughed, chatted, teased, over the meal. Had plotted out a ridiculous future together, one where value beyond the mine came to Vedan, Angela’s Bar transformed, grew larger, added a modest-sized hotel. Gale would learn to play the old piano; Deego would run games of cards. They’d stuffed themselves full, then lay spread out under the smudged sky, passing around the bottle of champagne. None of them had brought glasses. It had fizzed over their tongues, ran up the back of Deego’s mouth until it reached his nose and he cough-sneezed. Gale had slapped him on the back, teasing him, while Angela had rescued the bottle from Deego’s grasp and helped herself to an extra few swigs.

It had been a night. Deego swayed on his feet now, dropped down to that out-of-the way corner of the deck, sat where all that time earlier they’d gotten tipsy off champagne and fed each other drugged chocolates.

“What’s the occasion?” Deego had asked when Angela had popped the cork on the champagne bottle.

“The occasion is us,” Gale had said.

Deego warmed now thinking of it, the emotion followed immediately by something that seemed to stab into his chest. Everything felt tight. He drank. Here’s where Gale had eaten the last of the salad and Angela had gotten annoyed, briefly, before Deego had tickled her eartip and set her to giggling. Here’s where Deego had grabbed the bottle from Gale and had gulped the last of the champagne, and Gale had taken the opportunity to grab his ass.

The memories jumbled together. Deego’s flagon was nearly out.

“Gale,” he slurred to himself, remembering undressing the elf, remembering Gale pulling his clothes off in return. “Angela.” She’d watched greedily. Deego and Gale had turned on her, all of them just a little high from the mushroom powder-dusted chocolates. They’d pawed Angela’s clothes from her perfect elven body while she’d shrieked and whooped like they were about to rape her.

Deego and Gale had exchanged filthy looks and both fell to Angela’s naked form, sprawled on the heap of their discarded clothes, the bundled picnic blanket. Gale had leaned over her head, kissing her, running fingers along her sensitive ears. Deego had nuzzled between her legs, the soft, arousing scent in the soft blond curls. She’d loved the way he’d lapped at her, played her clit with his strong tongue. When he’d come up for air, Gale had leaned forward, kneading Angela’s breasts, tilting his head. He and Deego had kissed over her, Gale’s cock dangling over Angela’s face, Deego’s bumping up against her wet mound.

They’d showered Angela with sensations until she came beneath them. Gale had descended to eat her scream of pleasure. The stars had jittered above them.

They didn’t jitter now. Deego was in and out of memories, like drowning in the water before him. But the stars didn’t jitter. He drank, and he drowned.

There hadn’t been any counting how many times they’d made her come. They’d both been leaking like melting candles by the time they’d switched what they were doing. Angela had scrambled up onto hands and knees, had turned to greedily gobble Gale’s cock. He’d exhaled, eyes rolling in his head, stars jumping behind his ears like a corona of night. Angela’s ass had been pointed Deego’s way, and he’d taken the opening. He’d wanted to watch Gale come. He’d stroked his cock—big, so big, but not as big as it got. Angela had always said how she’d loved it and hated it, how terribly it always stretched her, how intense it had always felt.

He'd entered, thrust hard inside her as her wet pussy had caused his cock to engorge itself even more. Deego had thrust in and out while he was still able, Angela moaning around Gale’s cock. And then Deego had enlarged too fully to really stroke. His cock had plumped up so much he’d been nearly bursting Angela open. He’d known the base of his cock was so engorged inside her it had to hurt—but ripping it out would have hurt more.

Angela had come up for air.

“Nooo,” she’d moaned, had ground back on Deego, had pulled forward, maybe had been trying to dislodge his cock. If he’d concentrated, he could have talked his cock down, could have deflated enough to pull out. “You bastard…”

“Angela,” he’d said. He’d been asking her what she’d wanted.

“Finish what you started,” she’d spat.

Gale had reached down and pinched the tuft of hair on her eartip.

“You too.”

Deego had rocked in her, had given them both the sensations of fullness, while she’d damn well near choked herself on Gale’s cock. Deego had been able to tell she’d been close when she’d thrust a hand between her legs. Her orgasm had rippled through her, she’d clenched around him.

With a howl, he’d blasted his come inside her. She’d pulled Gale’s cock out and pumped it with her fist, leaning to the side as he’d shot a stream of come so hard it had splattered across Angela’s naked side, onto Deego’s arm.

“Son of a _bitch_!” she’d screamed. Deego had rocked inside her as she’d sobbed, as he’d waited for his cock to deflate enough to pull out.

Deego set aside his empty flagon, legs dangling over the deck, and unbuttoned his pants. His cock was hard, and he grabbed it in the dark, stroked. Remembered.

He’d waited for his cock to deflate and it hadn’t. Gale had gotten to his feet and, pumping, moved to shove his cock in Deego’s face. He’d gladly lapped the come off it, the taste of Gale mingling with the taste of Angela in his mouth, at the back of his nose.

“You don’t remember the last time we fucked with dream mushroom, do you?” Gale had asked. When Deego had blinked at his star-haloed head, he’d smirked. “You couldn’t get the knot out for _hours_.” He’d patted Angela’s ass. “This time it’s not in me.”

He’d pulled out of Deego’s mouth, had wandered around to the back of him.

“Looks like you’re in a compromised position,” he’d said.

Deego had howled when Gale had entered. He’d been deliciously just rough enough, lubed with Deego’s spit, had grabbed Deego’s scruff as he’d ridden him. Every thrust had rocked Deego inside Angela, who’d gone limp beneath him, moaning in pleasure. Eventually Gale had lost it again, had dumped himself up inside Deego so deeply Deego would have sworn it had rippled out and into him. He’d lost it again in Angela, had filled her with another round of his come, had howled her name, Gale’s name, into the Vedan night.

But the memories weren’t helping now. Deego stroked and stroked, futilely. His cock wouldn’t get any bigger or thicker, wouldn’t leak for him. The area near the base wouldn’t plump up. Maybe he’d had too much to drink. Maybe his chest hurt him too much. He pumped harder, tried to remember how many times they’d gotten each other off. They’d devoured that entire box of chocolates, after all.

Gale hadn’t even pulled out. He’d leaned forward, took Deego’s pelt in his teeth, reached hands around. He’d tormented Deego’s nipples, and then he’d started pumping his ass again.

“Deego,” Angela had moaned beneath him. “Is it over?”

“I…” Gale had been hitting him just right. Deego had been high as hell. He’d been the happiest he’d thought he’d ever been. He’d wanted to do this every night—picnic, tease, fuck. “I love you. Both.”

He’d come before Gale this time, another bout of liquid pleasure deep into Angela as she’d moaned beneath him. Gale had come soon after; it was only then Deego’s cock had deflated enough for him to pull out. Angela had squealed when he had.

Gale had pulled out, had shoved Deego’s face forward, between Angela’s legs. Some of his come had leaked from her—he’d drained himself dry into her.

“Lick her out,” Gale had said.

Angela had clearly wanted it. She’d tilted her hips for Deego. He’d moved forward, mouth to her pussy, and had inserted his tongue. Gale had snaked an arm around her, had played her clit while Deego reclaimed his come with a deep-probing tongue. Angela had squirmed and panted, had come again and again at Gale’s touch, Deego’s probing. When he couldn’t taste himself in her anymore he’d licked up, toward her ass, and had buried his tongue there. He’d pushed Gale’s hand away and had treated Angela himself, had made her come while he’d eaten her ass out.

When they’d finally finished, they’d sprawled together on the deck, letting the chocolates wear off, their naked bodies pressed together.

They’d never had the chance to have another picnic here.

Deego pounded his cock raw, wanting to feel something. He hadn’t even really started drinking yet, and he couldn’t reach orgasm. Disgusted with himself, he gave up, tucked his dick away again. Knocked the flagon into the water, watched it splash and sink. Alone.

He got to his feet. The bar would be open. He could really drown now.


End file.
